Change Room
by Cherrysinger
Summary: “GAH!” I walked in as I would any day, and there he was, in all his shameless birthday suit glory. Somehow, change rooms seem a whole lot more interesting… KagInu


Summary: "AH! Crap!" I walked in as I would any day, and there he was, in all his birthday-suit glory. Somehow, change rooms seem a whole lot more interesting… [not slash

Change Room  
**Chapter One: Storm**

"So, how are you doing Kagome?" Eri smiled cheerfully, hair swinging in a graceful arc behind her as she slowed down to my side. How could she do that?

"Not as great as you, obviously," I panted, scowling at her perfect hair and immaculate shirt, which was more than I could say for mine. If I took off my sweater, I feared for all who witnessed my sweat stains.

"Aw, come on, it's only the second practice. You'll get used to it soon," her face brightened up, "Why, _Hojo _was just saying how he loved tomboys,"

"Ugh, save it. I don't—" here I sucked in a mouthful of air, "I don't like him. Actually I think you like him more than I do! Go date him! You're better at sports than me anyway,"

Brown eyes narrowed, and Eri leaned her face very close to mine, scaring the wits out of me.

"You know, you're better at the actual volleyball part than me. It's just the running-training thing I'm better at,"

The finish line was coming up. Well, it was actually just a garbage can our coach dragged over to the end of the track, but to me it looked and smelled like heaven compared to my current state.

"Hey, are you listening to me Kagome?"

I nodded absentmindedly, my breath coming out harder in anticipation and my calves burning, my eyes focused on the green bin in front of me. There were only a hundred meters left. In a mighty burst of speed, I sprinted like mad towards where most of the team was waiting. Damn, I was good.

Or, maybe that was just my false sense of ego speaking again.

"Kagome!"

"Uh, I knew I was forgetting something?"

Eri gave me a look akin to a sullen child, but after seeing my face, rolled her eyes and walked past me.

"I'm glad to see my team is finally growing up!" My couch, Mr. Terada, appeared out of nowhere and exclaimed.

Mayura laughed loudly, eliciting snickers from the rest of the team, but Mr. Terada chose to ignore it. "Now, as you all know, this is only the second practice, but as a precaution I'm reminding everybody that we are a team! T-E-A-M! There shall be no slacking off, you hear me? I hand-picked all of you from the tryouts, so you should be grateful you're even here,"

"Can we get going, coach?" Lira asked, causing him to throw her an irritated look, before relenting and nodding, informing us briskly,

"We're going to be sharing the gym with the boys today, so try not to humiliate them too much,"

"Ooh, the boys," Eri whispered.

"Wonder what team it is," I mumbled, but a body squeezed itself between us before she could answer.

"Think I'll be able to snag one of them?" Mayura exclaimed loudly, throwing an arm around each of us as we made our way to the doors of the school gym, "See, I'm convinced that Mr. Takahashi, who's the coach for the soccer team, has it bad for me, and is moments away from declaring his undying love."

I didn't believe it for one moment.

"Oh, really, must be so exciting,"

"Right you are, right you are. I mean, ever wonder how I always manage to get away with only one lousy detention every time I get caught breaking rules?"

"That definitely doesn't have anything to do with Mr. Takahashi," I snickered, "And that's so gross by the way. He's like forty!"

"His name is Todd, actually," she responded primly, and Eri snorted disbelievingly, nudging her with an elbow.

"I think someone has been using her position as president to her advantage,"

Mayura's face faltered.

"Er…"

"I agree. Mr. Takahashi doesn't even know her name," I nodded sagely, exchanging secret grins with Eri.

"I'll have you know—"

"Ms. Lee!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Don't get distracted. We're here to train, so get going," Mr. Terada bellowed, pointing to two courts that were set up with nets, where the team was assembling. Suddenly he turned his gaze to me, brow furrowing, "Ms. Higurashi, where are your shorts? I don't see them."

What?

I looked down so fast I almost gave myself whiplash, but sure enough, I was donned in a pair of black shorts. Whew. Mr. Terada only meant that I was in the wrong pair of shorts, which I probably grabbed by accident while I was changing.

"I can go change out of them now,"

"Alright, just hurry on back," he waved a hand to dismiss me, before turning and commanding the rest of the team, "Girls, I want us to practice serving today. More specifically, I want to see if all of you can _spike _that ball while performing an overhand serve, which you should be able to do to be on this team in the first place."

His voice sort of faded into the background and became a blur of noise as I walked into the girls' change room, looking through my gym bag and the bench and hooks surrounding it.

That was strange. The shorts, which I was sure I left with my stuff, weren't there.

Surveying the rest of the change room and the haphazardly thrown items, I walked around and picked up anything that looked even remotely navy. Coach was going to kick me off the team at the rate I was going…unless…

Well, I took a shower before practice, which was an odd habit of mine, but there was no way that my shorts could be there. Reasoning that it couldn't hurt to try, I sighed and made my way to the showers, pulling open the curtains and not expecting to find anything.

"GAH!" I screamed, leaping back and flapping my hands over my eyes before finally securely clamping them over. Oh, god! I was scarred forever. Flashes of bare skin, long, white hair and surprised gold eyes flew through my mind. "Close that shower curtain! What are you doing here? Y-you're a guy!"

"Well, obviously," the very dry, very _masculine _voice responded. "And I was here about to take a shower before you interrupted, not that it's any of your damn business,"

"Excuse me? You should've expected to be walked in on, especially sneaking around like you are right now," just thinking about his rude reply made me angry, and I quickly lowered my hands to glare at him, only to find him smirking back at me and all that tan skin still exposed. My eyes dropped down to his collarbone, then his chest and flat stomach, and…"Just shut the curtain already!" I slammed my eyes closed, cheeks heating up. And the guy still had the nerve to laugh at me.

"No one told you to look,"

"You—ugh," I put my hand out hesitantly, blindly trying to feel out the shower curtain and close it myself. My fingers groped the side of the stall. A warm hand moved over my own, and I snatched it back as if burnt, completely shocked.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you've never had a man touch you before,"

That little weasel. He was just trying to psyche me out for his own amusement. I whirled around so that my back was towards him.

"You know what, never mind!" It was just too much to take in. The shorts I needed to find were just about the last thing on my mind at the moment, and as I hurried to the door of the change room, I thought about how I would never think about this…this sanctuary where only those of the female variety were supposed to go, the same again.

His obnoxious laugh trailed after me.

-

"Mr. Terada really chewed you out, Kagome. You took forever in that change room!" Eri exclaimed at lunch, long after that horrid practice from in the morning. I sunk deeper into my plastic chair.

"Don't remind me," I groaned. Not only did I lose my shorts, but I was dreading encountering the guy again.

"Eh? What happened?" Ayumi asked, breaking away from her discussion with Yuka to lean closer to them, elbow propped on the table.

"Well," I began reluctantly, "I went to the change room to look for my shorts…" My story was relayed to them as short and succinct as I could make it, and I skipped over the more embarrassing details, instead emphasizing on how intolerably rude the guy was.

"That's hilarious! Oh, I think my stomach is going to explode," Ayumi laughed unabashedly, but Yuka stroked her chin thoughtfully,

"He must be new. I would've noticed a guy with white hair and golden eyes before,"

"True, true," Eri's eyes gleamed, "He may even sound more interesting than Hojo,"

"Not meaning to burst your bubble, Eri, but while I like Hojo and all—as a friend—even I can say that he's not the most interesting person around."

"That's not true, right guys?" she looked imploringly at the other two, but they shook their heads back at her.

"Sorry, Eri, but I'm going to have to agree with Kagome on this one,"

"Well if it isn't the peeping Tom. How's it going wench?" a voice came from behind me. All activity stopped at my table, and I saw Eri and Ayumi, whom were sitting across from me, fix their gazes somewhere behind me. As for me, I felt like I was in the Sahara and his voice was an incoming sand storm.

-

A/N: Lol, so, I just had a great day today, and I thought to myself, it's been so long since I've written any sort of humorous story! So, this is my lame attempt at rejoining the world of humor once again. Hopefully it will get better.

In the meantime, please R&R! It's my first Inuyasha story x), so please, be gentle.


End file.
